Fairy Tail's Full Metal Man
by XJustified
Summary: This is a story about my OC Cameron "Colossus" Vander and his impact in a certain scarlet haired sword mage. This a story about a new member in Erza Scarlet's Family and a new member of Fairy Tail. This begins at erza's escape from the tower with the help of a certain Metal Man.
1. Biography And Intro

Hey Guys X here with my first story for you guys. This story is for Fairy Tail and it will involve my OC Cameron "Colossus" Vander. Though for the sake of this series he will be looking like the following  
Age- Changing throughout  
Hair-Light Brown and goes down to his mid neck  
Eyes- Hazel  
Build- Muscular but only mild sized about 6'00 ft 250  
Magic- Full Metal Strike (his body become completely metal and it can be only certain parts of his body.) In this form his weight increases to around 1 ton and his defense and physical strength is drastically increased. His body features all become that of metal. He can also use a small amount of water and wind magic for smaller techniques.  
Clothing- he wears a black muscle shirt with the Japanese symbol for steel on its back. He wears sunglasses over his eyes. Wears loose fitting pants that are silver. He also has black combat boots. He has a small sling bag that he wears over his right shoulder. He also has a steel expanding bo staff that he keeps hooked on his belt.  
Fighting Style- he is a cool and collected fighter that uses a fighting style known as Shinkendo but uses his staff instead of a sword. He mainly uses his fists when he uses Full Metal Strike magic because they are the fastest and most destructive.  
Personality- he is normally very laid back and cheerful for the most part but he will always be willing to sacrifice his well being for his friends or anyone in need of assistance.  
This story is going to be a me version of The One Who Will Inherit My will by Beyond My Mask. Only instead of Cam just showing up and saving Erza he will be taken into custody and that's where it will begin so until then guys this is X signing off peace.


	2. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail's Full Metal Man  
Chapter 1: Tower of Heaven- A Man or A Revolutionary  
It was a cold winter night on an island near the border of Fiore and 7. Many people were being forced to work in a slave like environment. A small amount of guards were coming back from a raid on a nearby village when all of a sudden a large boom was heard on the islands coast. "What was that" one of the guards yelled. "I don't know but we should probably check it out". After a trip back to the slave cells to drop off their latest catch they arrived at the site of a large crater. "Look there's a brat in the middle of this damned hole". To the surprise of the other guards he pulled a boy around the age of 10 out of the crater. "Is he still alive" the third guard asked. "Yeah, looks like we just found a volunteer to work for the glory of Zeref-sama" the guard with boy said. They then began laughing as the took the young child and dropped him into darker cell with a red haired girl that was bleeding out one eye. When the girl saw the boy thrown into her cell she ran over to him and began looking him over. "Hello can you here me ..." the girl began lightly shaking and talking to his unconcious form. After about five more minutes the boy started to stir. "Ugh... where am I and what happened last night". As soon as he sat up the girl was upon him "Thank kami your alright I was starting to worry". But before he could say anything else two guards came in and took them back to the normal cells. When they were thrown into the cell they were swarmed by people who were worried about them. After around ten minutes of them being asked questions the other children began to talk with the two. Another few minutes later the boy finally spoke up "Excuse me but who are you and why am I here". "Oh I'm sorry my boy how rude of us my name is Rob and these are Sho,Simon,Milianna,and Erza". After introductions were taken care of Rob explained to the boy how he was currently a slave constructing a tower to resurrect an evil wizard. "Wow... well looks like we'll just have to change our fates and fight for our freedom" the child said standing up. "We can't they already took Jellal because he fought back to try and save me, we have no chance" Erza spoke up with her two cents. The boy just smiled at her and said calmly "Erza what is your dream?". She looked at home with a confused face before answering "I want to save everyone here and go to join Rob-jiji's guild Fairy Tail" she said with determination. He simply turned towards the group with a huge smile as he said with a voice that contained nothing but confidence "We'll just have to make that dream a reality now won't we" he said as be turned to the cell door and released a sudden burst of magical pressure that silenced everyone in the room. "T-this boy has magic... and not just that strong magic too" Rob managed to stammer out in shock as everyone else looked from Rob back to the boy. He simply smiled and said with a voice that made everyone stare at him "My name is Cameron Vander and I'm going to free you all". And as he finished that sentence he turned and to everyone's shock and excitement he turned his left arm into metal and ripped the cell doors wide open. The slaves cheered as he beat the guards to a pulp with his now full metal body. After the last guard was taken care of he turned back to the stunned crowd and yelled in a deeper metallic voice "IF YOU WANT YOUR FREEDOM COME FIGHT WITH ME FOR IT" and then he ran out with Erza, Rob, and everyone else rallying behind him. The giant mob of now armed and motivated slaves quickly overtook and defeated all of the guards present in the floors of the cells and made their way to the giant doors. Cam turned to the crowd behind home and raised his fist yelling "FOR FREEDOM" and with yells of joy and encouragement from behind him he took his fist and blasted the door open. The fighting resumed out side with the slavers and prisoners engaging in very one sided combat as the prisoners yet again overwhelmed the off guard slavers. That is until blasts of magic began raining down from a group of twenty or so mages helping the slavers. Can was able to take care of the ones in his area but was to late to intercept a blast meant for Erza that Rob was already taking for her. As Cam saw Rob fall protecting Erza he felt her body fill with magical power near his own level as swords and weapons of all variety began floating and flying towards the enemy completely annihilating the remaining slavers and clearing the way for the prisoners to make it to the docks. But as Cam was running to help Erza with the few remaining slavers he heard Rob call to him. He quickly turned and kneeled near the dying old man as he was clearly beyond saving. "Boy please look after Erza she has such large potential and will become a great Mage one day, please watch over her and protect her on her way to join Fairy Tail" after he said these words Cam just nodded as the old man passed right before his eyes. "Jiji I will lead her and protect her as she grows to be a fine Mage, though I'm still only around a year older than her" and as he said that he turned only to see the boats explode and the slaves begin to panic it was also at this time he felt a dark magic rise near the edge of the tower on the far side of the battle field. As soon as he felt Erza near there as well he took of as fast as he could. He arrived only to see Erza in the grasp of a blue haired boy around their age crying. He did the only thing that came to his mind - punch the threat and as soon as he did he caught Erza and jumped backwards to gain some distance. The blue haired boy just stood up with a smirk planted clearly on his face and said "So you're the liberator, what amazing power you have but Zeref-Sama's is superior to all" he then shot a dark beam at them witch Cam turned his now metal back to so that he could protect Erza. But the blast knocked him down to one knee as the boy appeared in front of them and said in a bored tone "Take her and leave I will spare you because you helped me clean out the trash here the others will remain here and help me build they will be treated much better I will give them everything the need to live a comfortable life... now BEGONE" he yelled throwing the pair onto a moving raft and walking away.  
When the pair came too they were on a beach bruised but not fatally injured. Erza was the first to speak up saying "Thank you for protecting me and my friends but now what do we do nii-san?" she said while crying. He pondered her words for a minute thinking on an answer and her new suffix attaching them to each other. He soon answered "Well of we are going to save your friends well have to get stronger and you still have a dream". He paused and gave her a hug resuming in a whisper "I'm here to comfort you, so now let's make your dream come true" he broke the embrace to stare at her with a warm smile as she began crying out of her good eye. She started trying to talk and managed to get out "Y-you mean i-it". He just turned back to her and gave her his brightest smile "Yup, let's go join Fairy Tail". Her only response was tackling him to the ground and giving him a bone crushing bear hug screaming "THANK YOU NII-SAN". He just hugged back and thought to himself 'this whole nii-San thing is going to take some time to get used to".  
The end  
Thanks for reading Reviews of all kinds are appreciated until next time this is X signing off.


	3. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail's Full Metal Man

Chapter 2: Enter Our Fairy Tail

Two weeks after the Tower incident our duo was walking near the outskirts of Magnolia the town in which the famous Fairy Tail Mage guild is located. While our favorite metal Mage is walking along calmly, his traveling companion a smaller red haired girl is staring at the city with a mixture of awe and nervous feelings. Noticing this Cam turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and calmly said "You don't have to be nervous Erza there is no way that they won't take you in". Hearing her friend say these words of advice she does a 180 spin and gives him a hug while saying "Thank you nii-San I needed that". Continuing forward after the emotional display with a hint of red on his cheeks, he then begins stammering a question to the smaller Mage "W-what's with the whole nii-San thing Erza". Running up to catch him she playfully punched his arm and said "I've decided that you are my older brother now because I feel I can trust you with anything after what you did for me back at the tower". Giving a hum of contentment she then sprinted of towards the building at the edge of town that was growing ever closer. Without warning she then ran back to Cam and promptly lifted him off the ground and began sprinting towards the now identified guild building brother currently in tow.

Arriving inside the guild they were greeted warmly by a small white haired girl. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my name is Lissanna How can I help you two". Finally letting Cam down Erza faced the now identified Lissanna giving her a cautious once over, Cam took it upon himself to state their reason for being here seeing as his sister was currently to nervous to do so. "We were wondering if we could join this guild, we are both mages that have been traveling the country together for awhile now and we wanted to find a place to call home when we heard about Fairy Tail we thought this would be a perfect place since a close friend of Erza's here was a Mage here a long while ago". Cam was instantly tackled by the small white haired Mage who was saying something along the lines of 'welcome to the family '. Hearing this a small old man walked over to Cam and said "So you want to join the guild eh". Both mages replied with their own respective answers of yes. Extending a hand that Cam quickly shook the old man smiled brightly and said "We'll we would be happy to have you, now would you please introduce yourselves". Cam instantly took Erza's response of nervously nodding as he would do it for both of them. Clearing his throat Cam stepped forward and began his introduction "Well my name is Cam Vander and this is Erza Scarlet, it's nice to meet you all". After the introductions they were promptly swarmed by guild members wanting to introduce themselves. After meeting most of the guild the two got their guild marks Erza got hers ( same place as canon I forget where), while Cam got his in Dark Green on his right bicep. Promptly sitting down and chatting to each other the old man now know as Master Makarov Dreyer waved Cam over. After some convincing Cam was allowed to leave Erza's side to talk with the master while she went off to converse with Lissanna and Cana.

When he reached the Master he whispered to him "My boy why don't we fix up your sister's eye tomorrow I have a feeling it will help her a great deal". Cam just chucked at how fast people began associating him and Erza as siblings much to the latter's pleasure. He simply smiled at the old man and nodded.

The next week passed by pretty fast and easy. The only hitch was after Mirajane, Lissanna's older sister began arguing with the now two eyed Erza they both began fighting and this ended with Cameron being knocked out. After a few days the two were told the could live at Fairy Hills a dormitory for the guild members. But Cam declined the offer after discovering it was a female only dorm. After declining in which Erza began arguing that she wanted him to stay he declined saying that quote "I've travelled with you long enough to know that if I see anything that you think may count as inappropriate ill end up tied up and unconcious so no thanks".

Another month later the two were very well adjusted to Fairy Tail. To everyone's dismay Cam stated that he was going to travel for a year to get stronger. The day of his departure came and everyone was there to wish him off. Turning to the group the 11 year old just said "I'll be back in six months after some intense training and ill have some sick new moves and powers so until then lat-". But before he could finish his speech he was knocked over by a pissed of Erza who was now holding a sword in one hand and a rope in the other. Cam decided that now was as good a time as any to book it. Turning and running full speed away from the rage if his little sister and the now equally mad mirajane who was also trying to drag him back (those two had really hit it off and were great friends despite her and Erza's rivalry). Yelling one last time be said "See ya later guys". Hearing yells of things along the lines of 'Be safe' and 'Have fun' he promptly shot of at double the speed towards his new adventure with one thing in mind other than getting stronger 'Im screwed when I come back'.

THE END

That's the end of Chapter 2. So what do you guys think. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated. And I'm opening a poll to see who Cam will be paired with.

The choices are:

Mira

Cana

Lucy

Levy

Ect( just throw in any other names, hell make an OC I don't care, but if it is an OC make sure to pm me her info.)

Until next time guys this is X signing off later.


End file.
